Rwy'n dy garu
by Dark Cascade
Summary: Sequel to Silence is Sweeter. A lot of Welsh words. Beta-d by spncsifreak. Rated...'cause its Torchwood.


**This happens to be the wonderful and talented spncsifreak's requested sequel. She did such a wonderful job writing the first one (Silence is Sweeter), I don't know if I could make this up to par. ****  
****But…I'm hopeful. Here's to KT who will read this before anyone else, and, with any luck, like it.  
****And guys, shes good, really. So feedback on anything we collab would make me and her...like...giddy. Thanks**

**I don't own Torchwood. Really. Promise. ****  
****--******

"Did he just leave?" Jack asked himself. He knew Ianto left, but couldn't really comprehend the last five minutes of the conversation. Once Lisa is brought up, Jack's body betrays him. His eyes tear up, and it takes everything in him to keep them from falling. He never intended to hurt someone so deeply, but Lisa...Lisa was complicated. Is complicated. He wouldn't change what happened, but maybe if he hadn't hurt Ianto so much, he could deal with it. Even then, the man's repulsed look and hatred cut deep.

--  
Ianto didn't look up as the alarm went off and the cog-rolling door slid away. He knew that Jack wasn't going to be very happy with him after this, but Ianto had feelings too!

In the Tourists' Office, the Welshman ran into the one person he couldn't stand to be around at this very moment.

John Hart seemed to be mindlessly flipping through a catalogue, but Ianto was smart enough to perceive that the other man was waiting up.

"Eye Candy, wait." He said as Ianto shook his head and turned to leave.

"Hart, this is_ not _the time to get into it with me." He growled, but John didn't waver.

"Ianto-" The younger man looked up at John's use of his first name, "-you knew that question was baited." Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Eye Candy, I've been baiting you since I got back." John snickered, but Ianto tried to get him to hurry along and get to a point.

"You know Jack, inside and out. No pun intended. You know that man's deepest fear, and the thing that will make him laugh forever. I _knew _Captain Jack Harkness, Time Agent, and eventual shag. You _know_ Jack Harkness, leader of Torchwood Three, and lover. Jack is my past, and at the risk of sounding like a bad romance novel, he's your future. Never mind, I _did _sound like a romance novel. I _am _a sodding woman. Ah...hell." John continued to grumble about, but Ianto returned to the Hub's main floor.

--  
The alarm went off, and Jack got his hopes up. He rushed down the stairs, and stared at his amazing Welshman, still in his suit.

"Jack-"

"Yan, I'm an insensitive ass, and completely deserve whatever your gonna lay on me. If you hate me, then," The Captain, in a rare moment of public emotion, breathed deep to calm himself.

"If you hate me...-"

"Jack.. I don't hate you. I _love you_. I've hated you in the past. _Duw, pa fodd mi ffeiddio chwi. _Jack...I hated the way you looked after Lisa. I hate the way it still hurts you. I hate that I've hated you so much. I hate this situation, _Cariad,_ not you." Ianto sighed and Jack demeanor suddenly became one of compassion rather than sadness.

"Ianto..." and while Jack tried to compose himself, Ianto took the opportunity to put that mouth to better use.

--

A few hours, and a much deserved snog later, Ianto and Jack actually had some time to speak.

"I really do love you, Jack." Ianto breathed, head on the man's chest.

"I really do love you too, Yan." Jack's tea-boy smiled, and snuggled closer.  
Jack suddenly started humming, and it tickled Ianto, but then he realized what his boyfriend was singing.

"_Pa ham mae dicter, O Myfanwy,__  
__Yn llenwi'th lygaid duon ddi?__  
__A'th ruddiau tirion, O Myfanwy,__  
__Heb wrido wrth fy ngweled i?__  
__Pa le mae'r wen oedd ar dy wefus__  
__Fu'n cynnau 'nghariad ffyddlon ffol?__  
__Pa le mae sain dy eiriau melys,__  
__Fu'n denu'n nghalon ar dy ôl? _

_Pa beth a wneuthym, O Myfanwy,__  
__I haeddu gwg dy ddwyrudd hardd?__  
__Ai chwarae oeddit, O Myfanwy__  
__Â thanau euraidd serch dy fardd?__  
__Wyt eiddo im drwy gywir amod__  
__Ai gormod cadw'th air i mi?__  
__Ni cheisiaf fyth mo'th law, Myfanwy,__  
__Heb gael dy galon gyda hi._

_Myfanwy boed yr holl o'th fywyd__  
__Dan heulwen disglair canol dydd.__  
__A boed i rosyn gwridog ienctid__  
__I ddawnsio ganmlwydd ar dy rudd.__  
__Aug hofiar oll o'th add ewidion__  
__A wnest i rywun, 'ngeneth ddel,__  
__A rho dy law, Myfanwy dirion__  
__I ddim ond dweud y gair Ffarwel_".

"Jack, Jack… that was beautiful. Really. Wow." Ianto kissed Jack, and smiled warmly at him.

"I had no idea you knew any Welsh. You always complain about how you've lived here for so long, and yet, never learned the language."

"I knew some things. Enough to know that you got Myfanwy's name from a song, and you told me that you really hated me earlier."

"Love..." Ianto groaned, tired of the subject they were on.

"I know…I know...ddefnynna 'i"

"_Jack!'_

"Love you too, Yan."


End file.
